Between Candy and Confusion
by sweetrobin
Summary: Murasakibara dealing with the troubles of falling in love with Fem!Himuro. Occasional appearance of other KnB Characters. How troublesome...where is my Maiubo?


/Murasakibara-san I like you too. Would you like to go to the cinema with me?/

His heart lept as he read those words flickering on the display of his phone. It's been nearly two weeks since he had confessed his feelings to Muro-chin. On that day every minute seemed to pass like an eternity and he had felt nauseous all morning. Even his beloved snacks laid unnoted in his snack drawer.

After what felt like ages the schoolbell finally rang the last time. They were standing in the school yard, an awkward silence between them. The trees were rustling softly as the chattering noise of the other pupils finally died away.

"Hi Murasakibara-kun, what did you want to talk to be about?" she asked while casually pushing a strand of hair out of her face. The afternoon sun shining on her face seemed to soften the delicate features of her face even more.

He felt the non existent snacks in his stomach quirl.

"I erm..I don't really know how to put this" his words merely came out as a cough.

But she didn't seem to mind. "Just say it Murasakibara-kun, it just doesn't seem like you" a smile lit across her face.

"Okay...ah how to put it. Arara how troublesome...but I think I might have a crush on you." Suddenly the weight from his stomach miraculously lifted.

Her eyes widened in sudden astonishment and she seemed taken aback.

"I uh...that's very flattering to hear. I too, like you a lot Murasakibara-kun."

"Would you like to go out with me?" The words came out so suddenly he didn't even realize he had said them. An unpleasant sensation started to creep up his spine causing his face to turn into a dark shade of pink which clashed oddly with the colour of his hair. But now it was too late he couldn't take them back.

Suddenly the girl seemed flustered. "Ah it's so sudden. I need to think about that" She suddenly had taken great interest in a leaf beneath her feet.

"Ah yes of course. Then I'll be taking my leave. See you tomorrow!" he gave a short nod and turned on the spot and darted towards the exit of the school gate.

Out of eyeshot, giving a final look back he suddenly collapsed to a wall.

"What was I thinking" he muttered to himself. At least his face has turned a healthy colour again.

Two weeks have passed since then. And suddenly in the middle of the lesson his phone vibrated. Being dozed off before the sound make him jump a little. Luckily no one seemed to have noticed. Looking carefully around him he took the device out of his pocket under his table and slid across the display to unlock it.

His long fingers were trembling as he hastily typed a reply.

/Yes of course. What film would you like to see?/

Although it was a warm summer day his hands were sweating as he put his phone away a minute later. He barely heard the teacher's blabbering about the importance of the order of the sentences in Shakespeare's work. All he could think about was the excited glow in her eyes everytime she talked about billiard. It was an unusual hobby for a girl to pursue. But he had to admit there was a certain grace in her movements when she picked up the cue to devastatingly destroy her opponents.

"Murasakibara-kun, can you give us an answer to that question?"

Somewhere from a far distance the teacher's voice reached his mind. With a sudden jump he lept out of his chair. A few of his classmates giggled.

"I erm...oh..." his brain working frantically to construct an answer without knowing the question to it failed him terribly.

"Well, you seemed to have dozen off. Again. Murasakibara-kun I expect a full essay on the content of this lesson. You may sit."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

The rest of the lesson continued without further incidents though his mood has turned especially bad by the time the bell finally rang. Murasakibara let out a sigh of relief and searched his bag for his lunch. With the lunch box tightly hold in his hands he made his way upstairs to the roof. Maybe Ao-chin had some advice for him how to get to Muro-chin.


End file.
